


Bond

by frances_sin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Magic, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Intersex, James Potter Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Magic, Top James Potter, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_sin/pseuds/frances_sin
Summary: The magical bond between harry and his godfather will be made himself death. Meantime, James and Sirius needed someone to make a choice. To be or not to be, it's a question.*In fact, James fulfilled this responsibilities instead of sirius.





	1. Chapter 1

“你他妈说什么？”两个男声同时响起，被俯视的绿袍治疗师忍不住后退了一步，“冷静，先生们，我知道这个结论你们很难接……”

“接受个屁！”高瘦的男人咆哮着，像一头被入侵了领地的雄兽那样暴躁地喷着气，他金褐色的眼睛里满是血丝，怒视着刚刚扔出爆炸性消息的治疗师。他张开嘴像是要说什么，又猝然想起了别的事，男人狠狠甩了下胳膊，治疗师辨认出魔杖尖的闪光——大概是声音封闭之类的魔法，她猜测。

男人再次开口时变得平静了很多，他的手握成拳有些发抖，“你的意思是说，因为纯血家族特殊的魔法传承，导致我的儿子从和他的教父关系确定那一天开始就注定要给他生个孩子？否则他甚至会死？”

治疗师点了点头，在一旁灰眼睛男人越来越阴沉的气场压迫下开口解释，“基本上是这样没错，波特先生。但纯血家族还有很多不曾公开的秘密，我们也不能确定这就是唯一的解决办法……”

“女士。”另一个男人打断了她，“那么你是如何确认这个链接有效的？”

“你们之间的教父子链接是天然的有效标志。”治疗师为难地皱了下眉，“至于原因，涉及其他病患隐私，抱歉我不能说。”

她在一下闷痛中失去了意识。

“吐真剂？”詹姆晃晃从衣袋掏出来的瓶子，他身上的傲罗制服从回家之后已经两天没有换过了。詹姆咧嘴试图笑一下，僵硬的脸庞却怎么也做不到，男人疲惫又感到荒谬地勾了下唇，“老克劳奇的最爱。西里斯，你怎么想？”

西里斯抢过他手中的玻璃瓶拔开瓶塞，“见鬼的纯血。别这样看着我，詹姆，我总不可能真的去操到哈利怀孕，他还是个孩子！”

“地狱。”詹姆揉了揉额角，“你他妈换个词。我没有说这个，我是说，”他比了下手势，“那些，传统。”

西里斯厌恶地嗤笑一声。

一杯加了吐真剂的水勉强倒进治疗师嘴里之后没多久她就醒了，双眼失焦地望着前方，詹姆敲了敲她坐着的椅子扶手，“你的职业？”

“圣芒戈魔咒伤害科治疗师。”

“哈利•詹姆•波特得了什么病？”

“他没有病。”

“他为什么会昏迷不醒？”

“因为他是纯血家族的最后一个纯血和麻瓜种巫师生育的混血种，并且有一位教父，导致教父子链接起了作用。”

目前为止的问题和詹姆与西里斯得到的信息一样，他们继续问了下去。“你是从哪里得知教父子链接的？”

治疗师脸色有些发红，像是难以启齿，她嗫喏几次之后才说出了完整的句子，“一周前，小马尔福被他的教父斯内普先生强暴昏迷来到圣芒戈治疗，在我们提起起诉之前，马尔福先生阻止了我们，并以教父子链接作为解释。”

“恶心。”西里斯一副吃了苍蝇的表情。

詹姆附和地点了点头，“两个人都是。”

“但是小马尔福是纯血？”西里斯皱眉，他很快找到了答案，“操，鼻涕精是混血。”

“只有让混血种怀孕才会阻止他的虚弱吗？”詹姆没心情继续唾弃他们的老对头，他盯着治疗师的眼睛继续问道。

“增加和教父在一起的时长、身体接触、进行其他体液交换，据说都可以。但是，这会诱使链接更加牢固，使教子一方身体所做的受孕准备变得充足，并且两人之间会有特殊的吸引力，最终会有一天导致失控做爱。”治疗师这段话听起来像只是复述别人的话，他们都清楚这来自谁。

“怀孕之后会怎么样？”西里斯突然问道，詹姆难以置信地猛地抬头看向他，被老朋友按着头转回治疗师对面。

“教子一方会停止虚弱，魔力和身体状况都有改善。”两个男人松了口气，然而治疗师的话并没有结束，“教子方做好生育准备的身体在之后会不断产生性冲动，并且极易受孕，生下的每个孩子都将是纯血巫师。”

“真是疯了。”詹姆的脑子里像被塞了一团茅草，他揪着自己的头发咬牙切齿，像是想去打死那个为哈利找教父的自己。

“睡吧，女士。问题结束。”西里斯说着架着詹姆离开了办公室，越过几扇门之后他把詹姆推了进去，“去诅咒那些人吧，尖头叉子。你别他妈这样看我，你知道布莱克家从来没有过混血！”

“操。”詹姆狠狠捶了一拳墙，闷响在安静的病房里分外明显，两个男人几乎是下意识地回头看向躺在床上的那个和詹姆眉眼有些相似的男孩，他依然安静地沉睡着。

“他还只是个孩子。”詹姆喃喃着靠在墙上，他根本难以想象他瘦削稚嫩的儿子怀孕的样子，这让他喉咙里像堵了一只暴躁的鬼飞球。

“那些杂种从来不把混血当人。”西里斯拨了拨自己又有些长的卷发。

“等等，你刚刚说什么？”

“不把混血当人……”西里斯说到一半猛地意识到詹姆想说什么，他跳起来，“幻影移形。”

什么都没发生。

“希望真的是我们想的那样。”詹姆看着向没有布下反幻影移形咒区域跑去的西里斯的背影轻声说道。他回头时清晨的阳光正流泻在病床上，沉在被褥间只露出一张脸的男孩脸色苍白得让人心疼。

詹姆走过去轻轻摸了摸他儿子柔软的黑发，“会好起来的。”

 

然而命运总是告诉着人们希望后藏着绝望。

西里斯脸色铁青地冲进病房时詹姆第一时间感觉到了事情不对，他在西里斯到达哈利床前之前拦住了他，“别告诉我虚弱至死没法改变。”

西里斯从怀里掏出一本书拍在了詹姆身上，软皮封面被他攥出了几个深深的指痕，“这群畜生。”

他们的想法对也不对。一方面怀孕的确能够阻止承受方虚弱，但同时，承受方会越来越容易发情（是的，他们用了这个词），以至于神志不清。在布莱克家的记录中，这样的混血种被称之为，传承容器。容器将被他的家族和他教父的家族共同使用，直到他留下足够多的后代，或者在生育中死去。

“这他妈……”詹姆捏着书脊几乎想撕了它，他泄愤式地把书丢到地上狠狠踩了两脚，“那是我的哈利不是什么见鬼的容器！”

“我必须走。”西里斯抖出来一根烟，夹在手指间没有点燃，詹姆红着眼睛看向他，“你在说什么胡话。”

“这个过程不可逆，你已经看到了所有布莱克家混血种的命运，詹姆。没有人希望哈利变成那样。”西里斯揉搓着烟卷，神情慢慢轻松起来，“你应该还有几年时间。”

“你是让我看着他去死？”詹姆咬着牙问道。

“你陪着他有尊严的去死和他被男人骑着死在床上你更想看到后一种？”西里斯近乎刻薄地反问，詹姆痛苦地摇头，“不，”他眼睛里忽然点燃了一点亮光，“不该只有一种办法的。”他召出了守护神，那头牡鹿从莉莉死后就一直没精打采的，听着他的口信点了点头，消失在了空气里。

“你留下，我回趟祖宅。哈利醒了立刻通知我。”詹姆像风一样卷了出去。

詹姆回来时已经是傍晚时分，西里斯靠在门口抽烟，盥洗室的通风符阵一明一灭，西里斯根本不用问他结果，詹姆黑炭一样的脸色已经说明了一切。

“那我去申请调任。”西里斯弹了弹烟灰，向外走时肩膀被他的老朋友按住，“让我再想想。”

“你是博格特变的吗，詹姆•波特？”西里斯揪住了詹姆的领子，和他一样奔波了三天的男人咬牙切齿地瞪着他，“你真准备让我操他？把他变得人不人鬼不鬼？让他从十岁开始就像母猪一样不停地产仔？”

詹姆几乎要被他的形容恶心到吐出来，他狠狠推开西里斯，拳头砸在男人脸上，“洗洗你的嘴。”

“操。”西里斯没有躲，硬生生挨了一拳，他半吊着嘴角俯视着詹姆，“我说的有错吗？你还能想什么？你为了让他活下去就准备不择手段了，别否认，詹姆，莉莉死了之后哈利是你的全部。你为了他活下来什么都敢去做。”

是的。詹姆颓丧地把脸埋在手心里叹了口气，他刚刚那一瞬间的确这样想。在波特祖宅发现的另一本记录让他的心一半浸泡在冰水里一半在被火焰炙烤，他甚至没有办法告诉他最好的朋友还有别的办法。

因为这些办法本质并没有区别。

西里斯像被詹姆的反应气笑了。他扭头向哈利的病床走去，詹姆捕捉到鞋底敲击地面的声音才抬起头，西里斯、哈利、床，三个元素结合在一起几乎搅碎了他已经饱受折磨的大脑，“操他妈的，你干什么？！”詹姆冲上前拦腰抱住西里斯将他甩开，两人的站位瞬间改变，“你看看就受不了了？”西里斯冷笑，“如果哈利怀了我的孩子会怎么样？”

詹姆干涩地吞咽了一下。光是想想他都快发疯了。

“有事猫头鹰我。”西里斯得到了答案，他摆了摆手，毫无留恋地转身，詹姆脑海里回响着下午看到的那本记录上古老的咒语，清了清嗓子，“西里斯。”

“告别就算了，我会给哈利寄生日礼物的。”西里斯停下脚步没有回头。

“血缘魔法。”詹姆干哑地说道。他一定是疯了才会决定用那个办法。

“你说什么？”

“血缘魔法可以转移一部分你们的链接，你不在我陪着哈利也会有点用。”詹姆甩了甩头，把不该存在的混乱思维甩在一边，“没准他还能上完霍格沃茨。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆被西里斯推醒时还是凌晨。天幕一片黑暗，只有北极星微微闪着光。他下意识看了一眼仍然沉睡着的哈利，男孩的脸庞露在被子外面，短短几天里迅速变尖的下颌像是在昏迷中被抽去了养分的花苞。

不知道是不是他的错觉，仿佛在他睡过去的时候他的儿子有了隐秘的成长。那个孩子苍白、孱弱、会在未来死去，但依然有着不可磨灭的吸引力。

“詹姆。”西里斯按着男人的肩膀又叫了一遍他的名字，詹姆猛地转身站起，失血过多的眩晕感让他根本看不清他兄弟的脸庞，“操。”詹姆含糊地咕哝着被西里斯握着肩膀按着坐下，他捂着额头甩了甩头，“穆迪同意了？”

西里斯在哈利床尾坐下，“他准备让我去祸害他的老伙计。”

詹姆接过他手中用火漆封着的羊皮纸卷，他摸索两下才记起来这是美国魔法议会的标志。“看起来待遇不差。不知道是不是准备再送你两个美女？老穆迪一定高兴坏了，我们不在他就可以继续他的独裁统治。”

“谁说不是呢。”西里斯抛了抛制式魔杖套上交之后无处安放的魔杖，随意插进腰带，他靠在床尾的栏杆上看着明显还有些头晕的詹姆，“感觉怎么样？”

“你是真的准备问一具干尸的感觉吗？”詹姆单手支撑着头咧嘴笑了一下，“出乎意料的好，哥们，你真该试试，我现在精力充沛得大概还能去做一周训练。”

即使在夜晚西里斯也能看清詹姆苍白的脸，他和床上沉睡的哈利比起来甚至那个男孩还要更健康一点。“今天中午的船去拉斯维加斯。”

詹姆沉默了一会，“不等哈利醒？”

“都差不多。”

“那记得带上你的墨镜，戴上可以扮成瞎子，一枚金加隆从翻倒巷买回来的那个。”詹姆有气无力地比划着。

西里斯短促地笑了一声，他歪斜着身体过来拍了拍詹姆的肩膀，“你废话怎么这么多？留着给哈利说去吧，你还能享受几年崇拜。”詹姆看了他一眼。

“你什么时候回去？你现在简直像一块臭袜子。”西里斯换了个话题。

“今天。”詹姆下意识闻了闻自己的领口，“你有时候挑剔得像个修女。”他不无抱怨地说着，声音压住了西里斯脱口而出的“这么快？”

“你说什么？”詹姆疑惑地看向西里斯。

他的朋友同样疑惑地看着他，“你抱得动哈利？我真怕你把我教子扔到地上去。”

“你可以滚去做美国佬了，西里斯，门在那边。”詹姆推着西里斯的肩膀让他靠回床尾，他坐上哈利的床侧。被西里斯结实身体遮挡住的哈利重新出现在他视线里时那股没来由的烦躁才消散了一些，“看到画册给我寄点回来，只要猫头鹰别被压死。”

“看不出来我们的家庭煮夫还壮志勃勃？”西里斯抱胸懒洋洋地看着他，哈利的问题找到了解决办法之后让压在他眉间的阴沉散去了一些，“怎么不自己来？据说那边的妞都是你喜欢的口味。”

“我会的。”詹姆掖了掖哈利的被子，半真半假地回答，“等哈利好一点，霍格沃茨放假的时候我就带他去看你。”

“我会记得多给你叫两个姑娘的。像你喜欢的——那盘碟里那个女人叫什么来着？你还买了海报的那个？”西里斯翘着脚比划了个S形。

“早都被莉莉烧了。”詹姆翻了个白眼，就在西里斯准备起身的时候他看着白色的床单冒出一个名字，“茱莉亚。”

詹姆知道这个名字代表着他曾经喜欢过的一个美艳的女人，但是在他试图回想时却什么激动人心的片段都想不起来，丰满的胸部和红唇好像在一夜之间失去了诱惑力。他的目光再次落到哈利脸上。

詹姆又掖了掖哈利的被子。手腕上愈合不久的伤口被被单磨蹭得发痒，他不自在地活动了一下手腕。西里斯大声清了清喉咙，“詹姆？”

“你准备滚蛋了？”詹姆坐回床边挑了挑眉。

“你刚刚有点不对劲。”西里斯盯着他的眼睛，缓慢地说道。

詹姆挡住了西里斯瞟过哈利的视线，像看神经病一样看着他，“我看你才是有些不对劲。离他远点，西里斯，是不是那见鬼的链接还在没完没了？”

“……或许吧。”西里斯有些迟疑地回答，他向窗外望去，慢慢亮起的天空已经铺了一层红金色的光晕，窗台上护士带进来的楼下花园里的雏菊在空掉的药剂瓶里被风吹皱了花瓣，白色的细小花瓣染了一点朝霞，变成浅浅的粉。

“我该走了，要一起吗？”詹姆拍了拍衣服上的褶皱跳起来。西里斯回头看了一眼在几天里衣服就变得有些松垮的詹姆，男人的胡茬很久没刮过了，青黑的眼眶在上一个子夜血液流逝之后变得有些凹陷，只有那双满是血丝的眼睛依然闪着光。西里斯弯腰紧了紧哈利的被子揽住他，“我帮……”

“我说了离他远点！”

西里斯被撞回了床角，他的背狠狠撞上栏杆，金属床架吱呀吱呀地惨叫着。他皱眉看着抓着他领子把他推开的詹姆，“你他妈到底发什么疯？”

“对不起。”詹姆后退，跌坐回床上，手掌攥成拳又很快放开，那枚简单的银色戒指卡在指节上闪着光。詹姆压着胀痛的额角向他的兄弟道歉，手背上的青筋一根根绷起，他的声音沙哑又疲惫，“我有些反应过度。”

西里斯越过詹姆的肩膀看了一眼丝毫没有被他们突然爆发的冲突影响的哈利，“祝你好运，老兄。”

詹姆笑了一声，“我可没忘了哈利每年的生日礼物，教父先生。”

“难不成是给你这个巨婴的？”西里斯拨弄一下脸旁垂落的卷发，拎着放在旁边的外套站起身，“照顾好哈利，尖头叉子，他可不仅是你一个人的。”

詹姆微不可查地皱了一下眉，“他是我儿子。”

“他也是我教子。”西里斯俯视着他，那双平静到毫无感情波动的灰眼睛让詹姆不由自主地有些心慌。

就好像西里斯知道了什么一样。

“别婆婆妈妈地了。”詹姆摆脱了西里斯笼罩下来的阴影站起身，他像是忽然想到了什么，“等哈利醒了怎么和他说你去了美国？”

“给他赚钱买扫帚去了。”

“你是觉得我买不起扫帚吗？”詹姆翻了个白眼，“不过这听起来比去非洲抓企鹅和去北极把苍蝇染成红色这些你给麦格教授的理由好得多。”

“只需要发挥点想象力，叉子，总不是这也要我示范。”西里斯轻松地拍了拍詹姆的肩膀转身，“我在美国等你们。”

詹姆没说话，他看着西里斯被阳光照亮的背影消失在门后，回身时哈利蜷在被子里，阳光抚上他脸庞上细小的绒毛，让他看起来健康又柔软。他俯下身摸了摸他儿子柔软的黑发，“我们也该回家了，哈利。”

年幼的男孩没有给出回答，在被詹姆连被子一起抱起时无力地靠在男人胸口，詹姆握着他滑出被子的手重新裹进被子，哈利温热的手心熨帖着他的手掌，像男孩年纪更小时被他握着手教导他如何走路。

詹姆没来由地感到眩晕，他听见自己混乱的呼吸和血液流动的声音，“哈利？”他轻声叫着男孩的名字，哈利依然靠在他胸口沉睡着，呼吸平缓轻柔，纤细的手腕像是稍稍用力就会折断。詹姆叹了口气。

直到走到门口无论如何也开不开门时詹姆才从那种奇异的眩晕中清醒，手掌触碰着的温热细腻皮肤让他忍不住用指腹磨蹭了一下，然后他忽然意识到他触碰的那片皮肤属于另一个人。属于他的儿子。哈利的身上覆着一层薄汗，像是因为被子太厚而脸颊微红，詹姆只低头看了一眼就匆匆将视线转回医院颜色单调的门上，男孩颧骨上的那抹红晕却始终在他脑海里挥之不去。

詹姆拉开门。隆隆的心跳声在一刹那凝固。“西里斯？”

“我还在想是不是要去叫治疗师过来。”靠在房门旁边的西里斯摆弄着他的魔杖耸耸肩，“走了。”高大的男人向圣芒戈电梯走去，詹姆定定的看着老朋友的背影，感觉到汗水冰冷地贴在他背脊之上。

“幻影移形。”

剧烈的眩晕和魔法的后遗症几乎让詹姆在被魔法甩出漩涡时跪在地上吐出来。他敢发誓从他第一次学会这个魔法之后他从没有这样反应剧烈过。不过他顾不上安抚自己尖叫着发出警报的胃或者其他什么器官，他忍着呕吐感拨开抱在怀里在转移中裹成一团的被子，哈利安静沉睡着，像是没有受到任何影响。

詹姆松了口气。房间里溢满几天前离开时没来得及收拾的洒在地上的牛奶变质的味道，“真见鬼。”男人摆了摆手让窗户们自己打开，通风符阵被逐一激活亮起。垂落的窗帘遮住了窗外的阳光，他坐在鞋柜旁因有人出现而点亮的灯光里，这时在西里斯面前不能表露出来的厌恶慢慢包围了他，只有两个人的空间里，哈利身上浅淡的森林香气和血的甜香一起不停搔扰他的嗅觉。

也或许只是他的幻觉。

詹姆紧了紧手臂让哈利在他怀里换了个姿势，男孩坐在他父亲膝盖上贴着詹姆的胸口继续沉睡，肩胛的弧度紧贴着男人的手臂。詹姆压着他的发顶轻轻磨蹭了一下。“给我个奇迹吧，哈利。”

一个奇迹，或者一封恶魔的邀请。

TBC


	3. kiss you or kill you

bond3  
kiss you or kill you

“詹姆？”  
詹姆回过神来，在少年跳下扫帚时下意识伸出手臂接住他年轻的儿子，他有些恍惚地看着哈利，就像第一次见到他。哈利已经和他肩膀一样高了，撑着他的手臂却仍然能够像一只轻灵的猫一样落到地面，时间仿佛对他格外宽容，他像是一个男孩，又像是个少年，年轻男人的挺拔与英气从眉眼间毫无阴霾地散发出来，像朝阳又像月光。  
“詹姆。”哈利握着他的手腕晃了晃，“在想你没改完的作业还是校董会的质询？”  
他感受到血液在哈利手指之下冲撞血管的震动，时间错乱感难以避免地泛起，哈利抱着他手臂说想要一个覆盆子味冰淇淋的日子仿佛还是昨天。  
“老马尔福没什么用，”詹姆拍了拍哈利肩膀，“走吧，我在办公室给你留了馅饼。”  
霍格沃茨的草坪与走廊都透着熟悉又陌生的感觉，詹姆不止一次地用余光打量走过身边的每一个人，试图找出那点不对劲究竟来自哪里，但在他成功之前，拐过一个转角的哈利猛地在一副铠甲骑士面前停下，心神不定的詹姆差点踩到他的袍角，“怎么？”  
“你想和我说什么吗？还是我脸上有什么脏东西？”哈利的问题詹姆一个都回答不了，他越过哈利肩膀轻轻叩击那副铠甲的肩膀三下，忽然显露在墙壁上的秘密通道没有惊动任何人，“跟我来，哈利。”  
“我知道这很荒谬。”詹姆拉着哈利走进密道才意识到他握住了哈利的手，少年手掌的温热真实地熨帖着他的掌心，“lumos”  
光芒从魔杖尖端亮起，“别担心，我会解决的。”詹姆扯了一下嘴角揉了揉哈利的头发，哈利重新握住他的手，魔法的冷光里詹姆不能确定自己是不是脸红了，“你想解决什么？马尔福的事……”  
“不，是我的问题。”詹姆吸了口气，“我忽然觉得很不真实。”  
“不真实。”他的男孩重复他的话，清澈的眼睛里倒影出他的影子，“什么不真实？我是真实的吗，爸爸？”  
“哈利。”詹姆粗喘着几乎像呻吟一样念出男孩的名字，他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响压根没法思考。詹姆后退了点，但仍然没有放开哈利的手，两人交握的掌心被他手心的汗水浸湿，“你是唯一真实的。”  
“Dad.”哈利走近他，拨开詹姆乱糟糟搭在额头上的碎发。太近了，詹姆看着哈利的眼睛，毫无理由地吞咽了一下。男孩的手并没有离开他的脸庞，他能感受到那纤细的指尖滑到了他的下颌，像一个温柔的情人那样捧着他的脸。  
詹姆被男孩的呼吸打乱了数哈利睫毛的节奏，哈利的脸在他眼前放大，男孩的手插进他后脑的头发勾着他的头贴近自己，詹姆一团浆糊的大脑已经完全罢工。  
那轻得像一片羽毛般的碰触或许是一个吻，詹姆低头看着男孩颤动的睫毛，哈利的嘴唇并没有离开太远，在他说话时还会有轻微的气流来到詹姆唇边，詹姆已经不能肯定这是否真的是一个梦，他想不起来哈利是什么时候升上的七年级，更想不起来自己是什么时候来到霍格沃茨做了教授，至关重要的一部分记忆消失无踪，他现在只看得到哈利湿润的眼角。  
“Touch me please, dad.”  
哈利的声音小得几近于无，他闭着眼睛再次贴近詹姆，在男孩开始他的第二个吻之前，詹姆含住了他的唇瓣。尽管詹姆还并不知道为什么，但他依然尽职尽责地教导了他的男孩什么才是亲吻。他吮吸哈利的嘴唇和舌头，掠夺走年轻人的氧气和小声呜咽，在哈利想要退离时咬噬他的下颌给予惩罚，他接近他，品尝他，像品尝一枚牡蛎或者一杯美酒，直到詹姆认为这次教学已经足够充分。  
哈利在被放开时剧烈喘息，但他依然抱着詹姆的脑袋，詹姆借着丢在地上的魔杖看得清哈利颧骨上浮着的红晕，他舔了舔嘴唇，哈利用一根手指轻轻触碰他的唇角，“我不是个梦，是吗？”

詹姆猛地醒来。  
从昏暗到明亮总是让人觉得难以适应。梦里最后的那个吻只是想想就令人口干舌燥，他甩了甩头，低头看向蜷缩在他怀里的哈利。  
刚刚被发现链接的哈利远比梦里稚嫩荏弱，他脆弱得仿佛一根手指就能将他生存的希望毁掉，在詹姆进行血缘魔法仪式之后他的嘴唇上多了几分血色，更衬得脸色苍白得近乎透明，几乎承载不住阳光的重量。  
在那个链接中，下位者的生存从来都不在被考虑范围之内。  
“我的小睡美人。”詹姆轻轻梳理着哈利的头发，亲吻他冰凉的额头，男人背靠着墙，并没打算换个地方待着，事实上现在哪里对他来说都没什么差别。  
他又吻了吻哈利的眼睛，“你是在等你的王子吗？”  
哈利轻轻抿起的嘴唇看起来极其适合亲吻，童话里公主总是能被一个真爱之吻唤醒重新开始生活。当然的，哈利也会有他的生活。  
詹姆像着了魔一样用手指轻轻触碰男孩的唇线，他的哈利柔嫩的皮肤被指腹蹭出浅浅的红。他离哈利太近了，几乎能看得清他嘴唇边的细小绒毛随气流飘动的弧度和嘴唇皱起的纹路。  
总会有这么一天，但不应该是现在。詹姆忍不住更靠近了一点，哈利翘起的睫毛在他的呼吸中微微颤动，就好像他只是假装熟睡，在他的捉弄中随时会睁开眼睛。  
“我记得上一周你还说过希望我早点回家。”詹姆不厌其烦地吹动哈利睫毛，他的声音干涩，仿佛堵着古灵阁的隧道地面，“我们可以一起去果园摘果子，莫莉有告诉我你爱吃的覆盆子果酱的做法。”  
詹姆仔仔细细又数了一遍男孩的睫毛，直到他确认数量没错的时候，哈利依然贴在他的臂弯里熟睡着，于是他靠近一点，换了个目标开始数哈利的眉毛。  
这比数睫毛困难得多，他们几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖了，哈利脸上的绒毛总是痒痒的打乱他的节奏让他忘掉刚刚数到了哪里，“或者你更想吃焦糖蛋糕？抱歉，亲爱的，我带回家的总是碎的，这次我们一起去蛋糕房可以吗？”  
男人的喃喃毫无逻辑，他一遍遍梳理哈利的头发，最大限度的把瘦弱的男孩抱在怀里，脸颊贴着他的脸颊，对于肌肤的渴求从皮肤相贴处表现的愈发明显，还不够，詹姆摸了摸哈利的脸。空气里游离着属于哈利的气味，清淡的木质味道还留着一点若有若无的稚嫩奶香，詹姆不知道自己是从什么时候开始这样关注他的男孩，他艰难地吞咽一下，低头轻轻亲吻哈利的鼻尖，“我从未想过伤害你。”  
似乎是幻觉，他怀里哈利的呼吸颤动了一下。  
“哈利？”詹姆握住哈利的手，拉开距离试图从男孩脸上找出一点点苏醒的征兆，但他失望了。在等待中詹姆不止一次地想起他曾为哈利讲过的童话故事，不论是白雪公主还是睡美人，他的公主正安静沉睡着，等待一个吻。  
或许是一个吻，或许是更多。  
“让我看看你。”詹姆揉了揉哈利的头发，他就像童话里的美人，乌木般漆黑的头发，白雪一样的皮肤，樱桃红的嘴唇，和晨星般的眼睛。“或许是我太急切了。”詹姆看了看依然一片昏暗的房间，他无法辨认出过了多久，“求你了，睁开眼睛看看我，哈利。”  
哈利没有惊讶，没有笑声，他只是靠在詹姆怀里继续沉睡。詹姆抽了抽鼻子，叹了口气。“我会吻你，哈利。”他无意识地摩挲哈利的下颌，“不仅仅是额头，也不仅仅是脸颊，我爱你，你知道的。”  
詹姆根本没办法在哈利面前把那肮脏的传统诉诸于口。他贴着哈利微凉的额头，试图给自己一点说下去的动力，怒火与愧疚纠缠着几乎让他发疯。  
两瓣柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，男孩还带着刚睡醒的懵懂声音和他的拥抱点燃了詹姆的神经，“是这样吗，爸爸？”  
哈利的触感和梦里的一切交缠。  
“我好像睡了很久。”哈利贴着他的胸膛小声说着，詹姆过了几秒才慢慢意识到发生了什么，哈利扯了扯他的手，“疼，爸爸。”  
“对不起，亲爱的。”詹姆松开手，牵着哈利被握出红痕的手一遍遍亲吻他的指节，他看着男孩颧骨上浮起的淡淡红晕，“有做个好梦吗？”  
“我梦到你说要带我去摘果子。”哈利没有提及在他慢慢清醒时听到的其他，他跪坐在詹姆身上，脑袋靠着男人的脖颈，詹姆僵硬的背脊在他的拥抱中慢慢放松，哈利眨了眨眼睛在泪水滑落之前阻止了它。  
詹姆的灰暗脸色从侧面看起来更加糟糕，胡子拉碴，眼窝深陷，哈利根本没法去猜自己昏迷了多久，“今天的早餐是什么？我应该有给你附近几条街的外送电话。”  
熟悉又陌生的房间好像还是他昏过去之前的模样，只是少了必然会碎掉的牛奶瓶。  
“你今天可逃不掉了，小家伙，詹姆特制早餐马上就来。”詹姆笑了一声，撑着地板站起来，他抱着哈利偏头亲吻男孩的脸颊，直到哈利被他的胡茬扎得伸手来推他的脸。  
“先洗漱。”詹姆把哈利抱进盥洗室放在盥洗室的小凳上，招了招手让洗漱用品漂浮过来，水在空中变成一连串的透明珠子绕着哈利打转，“我不是小孩子了。”哈利嘟囔着，却还是乖乖仰起头让詹姆用湿毛巾擦拭他的脸颊，詹姆丢开毛巾弯腰亲吻哈利湿漉漉的眉毛，“早上好。”  
哈利伸出手像要触碰詹姆的脸庞，在近在咫尺的时候却改变了方向戳破了一颗飞舞的水珠，水珠炸开，詹姆猝不及防被淋了一脸水，“小捣蛋鬼。”他拿下眼镜捏了捏哈利的脸，哈利抿着嘴笑了一下，“早上好，爸爸。”


	4. other side of the Mirror

断断续续写了一半的第四章在心情极差的时候删光了，背书和朋友要离开的难受折磨着神经  
原本的梦境里是长廊里抱着幼童坐在画像下的男人被推开脸，镜中的西里斯和哈利有着他们的世界  
但是我一直问自己，他会这样轻易离开吗

 

反正也不会有人看到，姑且算假条或者别的什么。  
我不知道有没有写詹姆斯和哈利的作者是的确真的喜欢他们，而不是喜欢父子关系或者单纯的哈利受  
实话说只剩自己一个人的感觉真的不好受，我只是想问自己他们的故事会发生到哪里，我能否为他们再做些事  
他们本不该只有无趣的身体交流

西里斯会在这篇文章里占一席之地，但是最开始也说过了，詹姆代替了他的位置承担了责任，詹姆代替哈利做了选择，之后的日子里哈利会有不开心，也会有其他矛盾，孩子成长的岁月里天然会有反抗的因子，即使hp系列里哈利表现得多么尊重（？）父辈，也阻挡不了他成长在詹姆身边，逐步发现他并不是那样一个伟光正的家伙时的逆反  
但是这时候他也不仅仅是一个孩子了，他是詹姆的血缘延续，他是他仅剩的亲人，他是他的孩子，也是他的妻子，他是唯一  
哈利并非不懂得在一步步更加亲近后改变了又容纳了更多的这份爱  
当然詹姆逐步的思考我也在试图摹写，他并非从一开始就以一个爱人的身份爱上哈利，也并非因血缘魔法就爱上他  
最初的最初，他只是想要让哈利活下来，有点自私的  
而对于西里斯来说，正如他所说，哈利不仅是詹姆的孩子，一样是他的教子，是他与这个世界的又一步联系，没有牢狱的折磨，多了几年的相处，相对于单亲爸爸詹姆来说，我更倾向于认为哈利更喜欢教父西里斯  
西里斯是怎样一个人呢，非要概括的话，他是一个往前看的人。  
哈利在幼年时会更加敏感早熟，但不可否认他依然是一个孩子  
詹姆经历婚姻之后已经成长为一个能够承担家庭的男人，而对于西里斯来说，他还没有开始这一改变，就我的思考而言，在哈利童年（魔法链接生效之前）结束之前，詹姆对他更多是父亲的角色，是上对下或者说长辈的关心与爱，西里斯则更多像一个同辈兄长  
有点无厘头，而我也没从思绪里找到最有力的佐证

只是半夜睡不着的胡言乱语，思维跳跃敬请谅解。如果有朋友对于詹姆活下来之后他们三人的关系有自己的理解，欢迎留言。下次更新会是第四章写完之后


End file.
